The Hunchback of Notre Ed III
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A sequel from Blue Paratroopa and Z-King's story requested from CMR Rose. The Ed's once again visit Paris, but this time they bring their new friend Manhattan who was a new kid for a while and allow her to explore the beauty and adventure that the old time world of Notre Dame has to offer such as their friend, Quasimodo. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Finally, the long-awaited third installment of the Hunchback of Notre Ed stories created by _Blue Paratroopa _and _Z-King_. And this was requested by the one known as _CMR Rosa. _I also decided to include Mike in this because I'm known for making my Mike, Lu, & Og + Ed, Edd, n Eddy crossovers. I will try my best at this, I kinda didn't think about this idea myself and I tend to have a hard time with other people's writings This is set after The Big Picture Show and I will update when I can. Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>Mike decided to visit Ed, Edd, n Eddy, hoping they weren't making too much of the other kids accepting them after all the crap they had been through.<p>

"Hey, guys, whatcha up to?" Mike asked.

"Just deciding to visit an old friend of ours," Double D said as they had bags full of jawbreakers. "Quasimodo."

"Quasimodo?" Mike nearly wrinkled her names. "Sounds like a name my granny would give her cat she'd dress up."

"He's from old time Paris, Mike," Double D explained. "We'd met him a couple of times before we met you. We defeated the one known as Judge Claude Frollo and saved Phoebes and Esmeralda's son Zephyr from Sarousche."

"Old time?" Mike wondered. "How'd you get there?"

"Sockhead made us these funky helmets and we got to see him and all sorts of crazy people like Clopin," Eddy explained. "We're gonna tell Quasi what happened after we all faced my brother."

"I remember that, your brother's a weenie, no matter how strong he is." Mike narrowed her eyes, she knew about Eddy's brother's true colors before anyone else did during the big adventure when the Ed's and her decided to run away from Peach Creek.

"Mike, come with us!" Ed grinned.

"I'd love to, Ed, but it sounds too crowded, 'sides, I don't think Double D has anymore helmets." Mike shrugged.

"Actually, Mike, if you'd like to, I can build you a new one so you can come with us." Double D offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Mike smiled.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Double D smiled back.

Mike smiled and allowed him to get to work. Eddy was trying to have some fun with Mike, but he noticed for some odd reason that she didn't seem attracted to him anymore. He kept trying to make her laugh and be like a proper boyfriend like before, but she didn't seem too impressed, but kept smiling at him to show he wasn't boring her.

"Ready and willing!" Double D showed a new helmet for Mike.

"Whoa, thanks!" Mike took it with a smile, then put it on.

"Ed, get the jawbreakers." Double D said as he put his helmet on.

"JAWBREAKERS FROM NEW FRIEND KEVIN!" Ed yelled as he got them.

"We all ready?" Double D asked.

"Ready!" Mike, Ed, and Eddy replied.

"This won't hurt at all, Mike, I promise." Double D assured.

"It's okay, I trust you." Mike said with a smile.

"Now, come with me." Double D told her as Ed and Eddy already knew where to go.

Mike followed and stood in a machine with them. "Where are we going again?"

"Notre Dame in Paris, and don't worry about not being able to speak French, I got it automatically translated, so we'll understand the people and they'll understand us." Double D explained.

"Yap, yap, let's get goin' already." Eddy sounded impatient.

"To the past!" Double D chimed, then clicked the button.

The machine worked up a bit as they all stood together with the jawbreakers. In a flash, they were all back in Notre Dame, much to Mike's shock and amazement.

* * *

><p>"Wow, we're really here!" Mike looked around frantically. "I feel like I'm stepping inside a 19th century novel by some dead guy!"<p>

"Yeah, this is Paris, remember, the city of love?" Eddy put his arm around Mike which for some odd reason didn't feel right to her.

"So, where's this Quasimodo guy?" Mike asked.

"THERE!" Ed pointed to Notre Dame where there were gargoyles.

"Come, we musn't waste time, this'll be a nice surprise indeed." Double D smiled as he led Mike with the others to meet Quasimodo and hopefully also Zephyr.

* * *

><p>The Ed's walked with Mike up the stairs. As they came up, they saw a hunchbacked figure looking out, then he turned his head.<p>

"Ed, Edd, Eddy!" the hunchback smiled at them.

"Quasimodo, good to see you again!" Double D beamed. "How's Madallaine?"

"You guys tie the knot?" Eddy smirked.

Quasi laughed a little as he came to his other human friends and hugged them, then looked down to Eddy. "We're gettin' there..." he then looked down and saw a girl with pigtails. "Oh, hello..."

"Hi..." Mike blinked. "You're Quasimodo?"

"Yes, I am," Quasi came to her and shook her hand. "Who are you?"

"This is our friend Mike, she was a new kid in town during the summer and she came to our school for a year." Double D explained.

"She's also my girlfriend." Eddy grinned.

"I feel like I've seen you from somewhere before..." Mike squinted her eyes to Quasi. "Are you one of those characters they take from a classic story and turn into an animated kid's movie just to make a quick buck?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, but it's nice to meet you." Qausi smiled apologetically.

Mike shrugged. "Eh."

"Who's there, Quasi?" a voice asked, showing a blonde boy with emerald green eyes. "GUYS!"

"ZEPHYR!" Ed hugged the boy like he was the little brother he never had.

"Heya, Zeph!" Eddy greeted. "How ya doin', buddy?"

"Great, it's awesome to see you guys again!" Zephyr beamed, then looked to the Ed's and the new girl. "Who's that?"

"This is our new friend and Eddy's girlfriend, Mike." Double D explained.

"Her real name is Michelene, but do not tell Mike that Ed told you that..." Ed sounded cautious.

"Zephyr, huh?" Mike came to the kid. "Nice to meet you."

"S-Sure..." Zephyr seemed to blush a little. "Nice to meet you too, Mike."

"Remember, kid, she's mine." Eddy came over, gripping Mike's arms with his hands, glaring at the boy, but not really mad at him.

"How about some jawbreakers on the house?" Double D offered, giving them to Quasimodo and Zephyr.

"Wow, this is the biggest candy I've ever seen!" Zephyr couldn't believe his eyes.

"Zephyr, don't spoil your dinner now..." Esmeralda had come upstairs then. "Oh, hello, boys... And you're Mike, right?"

"Yeah, I am, who are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm Esmeralda, Zephyr's mother." the woman explained.

"Eddy used to like her!" Ed blurted out.

"SHUT UP!" Eddy hissed.

"Mike, you look familiar to me somehow, but I can't think of where I might have seen you... Oh, well..." Esmeralda seemed to be studying Mike.

Mike then shrugged.

"Thanks for the jawbreaker, fella's, where'd you get them?" Quasi asked.

"From Kevin." Eddy explained.

Quasi and Zephyr looked a little shocked. They were told by the Ed's that Kevin was kind of a villain in their world and how he always made fun of them and would exclude them from his parties.

"Why'd Kevin give them to you?" Quasi asked. "I thought you all hated each other."

"Long story," Double D replied. "We had this big adventure to go see Eddy's brother, but he turned out to be a horrible human being, then Kevin and the other kids in our cul-de-sac stood up for us and we all became friends."

"That's so cool!" Zephyr beamed for his friends.

Mike looked out the window. "You guys mind if I visit the church? It's kind of a habit of mine..."

"Would you like someone to come with you?" Esmeralda offered.

"No, thanks, I kinda wanna be alone." Mike said with an apologetic smile, going down the stairs.

"Has she met Victor, Hugo, and Laverne yet?" Esmeralda asked.

"No, but hopefully she can and I can show her the bells." Quasi smiled.


End file.
